


简单粗暴的路红ABO

by xiaosemingfeng



Series: 路红不逆 [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22435921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaosemingfeng/pseuds/xiaosemingfeng
Summary: 我流ABO，alpha！路飞xomega！香克斯。重写了前面。结尾由于当初三次元的事非常仓促，但是时隔好久重看依然没有灵感，就这么放着吧_(:з」∠)_
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Monkey D. Luffy
Series: 路红不逆 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614427
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	简单粗暴的路红ABO

**Author's Note:**

> 我流ABO，没有张扬的信息素，A与O都是隐性性别，非常稀少，只有在特殊时间段（O一年一次的发情期）才能【互相】识别。B就是正常人。  
> 因为稀少也因为不外露，所以世人对AO的误解较大，通过“可被标记”“渴望生育”这种只鳞片羽的情报，绝大部分人都认为O是非常娇弱可欺的。  
> ——事实上正好相反。  
> O确实对繁衍充满渴望，但相对的，本能会让他们为了生育“更强”的下一代而挑选“最优秀”的A，一旦进入发情期，O会战力飙升且暴躁不已，无差别攻击每一个胆敢靠近守备区的A，你死我活六亲不认，这种情况下A只有两个结果，驯服O，或者死。

四皇“红发的香克斯”是个Omega这件事在新世界不算秘密。  
总有一些胆大妄为的alpha通过试图标记四皇来一步登天，但他们无一例外的化作了微生物的养分——对Omega这种性别有着深刻认知的学者们对此嗤之以鼻，想在Omega的发情期捡漏？在发情期去送死还差不多。  
对，发情期，红发的发情期和他的隐形性别一样不是个秘密，每当这个特殊时期来临，红发海贼团都会大张旗鼓的清空一整座岛屿让红发本人单独度过，据说是青年期的红发曾经不小心误伤过自己船员的缘故，但具体已不可考。  
但凡真正有野心挑战四皇的家伙都会牢记红发香克斯的发情期——红发海贼团的动作会帮他们加深记忆——并躲开它。  
趁红发本人不在偷袭他的领地？  
别逗了，处于发情期的Omega就是一枚点燃了引线的炸弹，一个四皇级别的Omega发情时堪称行走的天灾，连凯多都不会在这个时期去挑衅，更何况那些不知名的臭鱼烂虾。

红发领地的某座岛屿——  
桑尼号出现在红发领地是件挺正常的事。介于路飞和香克斯之间的良好关系，草帽船长甚至会不定期的专门来访，如果能直接碰上红发海贼团的雷德佛斯号就更好了，绝对会转变为一场盛大的宴会。  
在香克斯的发情期迎来访客还真是第一次……不过想想路飞的行事作风，本贝克曼十分肯定他不仅不知道现在是香克斯的发情期，甚至连Omega本身是什么意思都不一定知道。  
“贝克曼你好啊——”  
船之间的距离还有五十米，人之间的距离已经不足五米——贝克曼淡定的错开一步让过橡胶人弹力十足的热情拥抱，拿下嘴里的香烟看着路飞左右张望。  
“诶！香克斯呢？好久不见了我来找他玩啊！”  
元气满满的青年毫不见外的跑进船舱，发现没人后又跑了出来，好奇的询问雷德号的大副先生。  
“船长‘这段时间’都不太舒服，不适合宴客。”  
贝克曼如实回答，不出他所料，路飞完全不能理解他特意点出的“这段时间”的含义。  
“香克斯不舒服吗？”路飞挠挠头，“那，那我就更该去看他啦！”  
青年露出阳光般的笑容：“没什么烦恼是开个宴会不能解决的！”  
贝克曼陷入沉思，发情期的Omega虽然情绪略有暴躁，但对普通人是没有主观攻击性的，香克斯向来很喜欢路飞，让路飞去见见他或许是个好主意？  
“路飞，你是alpha吗？”  
贝克曼冷不丁的发问，只引来路飞的满脸迷惑。  
“alpha？那是啥？头狼吗？”  
他果然不知道，贝克曼居然有些心情复杂，路飞成年也挺久了，却从未展露过对“性”的向往——一起开宴会时，红发海贼团的老油条们不止一次的打趣过这个爱慕者众多的年轻大海贼，而路飞会理直气壮的反问——做爱哪有肉重要！  
“让路飞过去吧。”拉基路戳了下贝克曼的肩膀，“老大也挺无聊的，在岸上留受的兄弟们都快被他烦秃了。”  
路飞是什么有趣的玩具吗？贝克曼抽了抽嘴角，最终还是给路飞指出了香克斯所在的位置。

“喂——香克斯——我来看你啦——”  
背着比人还高的酒肉行囊，路飞轻松的在林间上蹿下跳，一边跑一边高喊着让香克斯主动出来见他。  
但是迎接他的不是笑嘻嘻的红发男人，而是一道足以劈山碎石的剑气。  
路飞以毫厘之差避过了差点把自己耳朵削下来的攻击，来不及想为什么香克斯所在的岛上会有人袭击他，只能凭借本能做好了战斗准备。  
“……离开！”  
是香克斯的声音。  
是香克斯的攻击。  
路飞从未在香克斯这里听到过如此压抑的声音——即便是当年断臂后接受治疗时，香克斯在拼命抽气的同时尚有余裕龇牙咧嘴的开路飞的玩笑。  
“香克斯？你受伤了？你还好吗？”  
路飞放开了见闻色，开始主动寻找香克斯。  
“……离开！现在！马上！”  
这不对。  
路飞向来不是个会乖乖听话的人——虽然宴会时香克斯笑嘻嘻指挥他倒酒拿肉他也会听——但现在香克斯明显状态不对，这更让他不可能听从。  
……更何况，路飞的本能在咆哮，在告诉路飞你必须过去，你一定得过去。  
不过去的话，会错过非常重要的东西。  
路飞深吸一口气：“……我就不走！！！”  
“滚！！！！！”香克斯明显愈发暴躁了，“老子现在不想见你赶紧滚！！！！！”  
“凭什么！！！我就要见你！！！！”  
“滚！！！”  
“我不！！！”  
和执拗如路飞的人讲理是不明智的，特别是，试图和路飞讲理的人，是个感受到地盘被侵犯理性濒临底线的Omega。

香克斯的攻击突兀而又不留任何情面，一口气撞断十来颗树的路飞撑着地面眼前发黑脑袋发蒙，不过他没有时间愣神，因为香克斯的下一击如影随形的跟了上来。  
凭什么啊！  
路飞吐了一口血，满心委屈，就算是香克斯，就算是香克斯这样也太过分了！  
草帽海贼团的船长就不是个任人拿捏的软性子，虽然不清楚香克斯到底出了什么事为什么要攻击自己，但战书已下，海贼间胜者为王，与其等待香克斯自己停下来，不如直接把他打醒！  
路飞抬起头，眼中有火焰在燃烧，眼下并不是向香克斯展示实力时进行过的切磋式较量，香克斯已经下了死手，敢退一步就是绝境。  
许胜，不许败！

轰隆隆隆——  
岛上传来的动静越发惊人，霸王色在对撞，空中云层被分割后再也没合在一起过，路飞巨大化的拳头和肉眼可见的剑气交错在围观者眼中，岛屿周边甚至出现了沉没现象。  
“喂贝克曼！让开！老大和路飞打起来了！！！不管他们间出了什么问题总之先去阻止啊！”拉基路有些焦急的想往发出轰鸣的地点冲，却被贝克曼死死拦住，另一边，索隆一手拽住山治一手按住乔巴，艰难的从齿缝间挤出一句问话：  
“红发在发情期？”  
“这不是秘密，我以为你们知道？”  
意识到什么的罗宾和布鲁克开始帮忙拦人，望向岛内的视线充满担忧：  
“我们都不知道……路飞恐怕自己都不知道他是alpha。”  
“艹，路飞是alpha！？”红发海贼团的干部们发出此起彼伏的惊呼。  
“没有迹象！”索隆啐了一口，“但是能让发情期Omega大动干戈的还有什么，我可不信红发是心血来潮想考较路飞。”  
“没办法，”贝克曼叹了口气，“让路飞过去是我们的错，但事已至此只能看他们自己的，你们冲过去只会被无差别攻击，而我们……”  
四皇的副船长摸上了腰间的枪：“我们可不会放你们去围殴我们的船长。”  
罗宾压低音量给不明所以的伙伴们科普知识，身为alpha的索隆则显得有些暴躁，绿色头发的剑客攥紧了刀柄，目不转睛的盯着战斗发生的地方。  
“……那家伙可是我们的船长，相信他吧。”

路飞不知道自己是怎么站到最后的。  
如果不是心底有个声音一直在告诉他必须赢，只能赢，他可能早就死在香克斯不计代价的攻势下。  
但他赢了。  
尽管这优势微弱到只是路飞还能站着，而香克斯需要靠着树才能站着，而已。  
“……为什么？”  
路飞的眼睛已经肿到满目所见全是色块的程度，但他还是倔强的蹭到香克斯面前，抬手按住香克斯的肩膀，问出了这个问题。  
香克斯张嘴却只咳出血沫，他直勾勾的盯着路飞，半响，稍稍抬起头把整个脖子都展露在路飞眼前。  
“……我是你的了。”  
他嘶哑着嗓子吐出字字带血的回答，路飞并不觉得这是个“回答”，他也不清楚香克斯做出这个动作的意义，但他依然如同被诱惑一般，凑近了香克斯的脖子。  
——然后眼前一黑，抱着香克斯双双晕了过去。

战斗声渐渐低落，直至平息，等待的快要抓狂的众人一窝蜂冲了过去，红发男人和黑发青年相拥倒在树下的场景吓呆了一部分人，尚能维持理智的几位则不管不顾的大步向前将手指按在了两人脖颈动脉上。  
“都还活着！！！船医！！！！！”  
“还、还活着……”娜美腿一软就要往下跪，被罗宾扶住，布鲁克上下牙齿嗑得卡塔卡塔作响，“路飞还活着，那……？”  
贝克曼牢牢扶着晕厥的二人防止二次伤害，闻言露出了一个还算开心的笑容：“嗯，老大给自己找了个不错的对象。”

路飞是接近傍晚的时候在雷德号上醒过来的，恢复力惊人的橡胶人迷迷糊糊的从床上坐起来，一边从身上往下拽绷带一边下意识挥开守在一旁的乔巴的蹄子，跌跌撞撞的推开门向外走去，不放心的伙伴们跟在他身后，眼睁睁看着他梦游似的穿过走廊直直走进雷德号的船长室，挤开目瞪口呆的红发团干部，众目睽睽之下爬到香克斯的床上，在尚未清醒的香克斯身侧找了个地儿躺下去，手臂撂在香克斯伤情轻微的腹部，脑袋枕在香克斯的左肩，一秒不到就沉沉的睡了过去。  
“……”  
“…………”  
“………………”  
“那个……”娜美想要开口，贝克曼轻轻地摇了摇头，雷德号的副船长示意所有人都安静的出去，把房间留给呼呼大睡的两人。  
“正常情况。”贝克曼说。  
“在……”副船长仿佛牙疼了一般，“在‘交配’结束前，alpha会极度排外，路飞会敌视每一个靠近船长的人，特别是……”  
他看了一眼从一开始就自动站到最远的索隆，索隆理解的冲他点头。  
“这两天大家尽量不要找船长，”贝克曼转身交代红发海贼团的干部们，“食物和水不需要送，会被alpha视为向‘他的’Omega献殷勤，是很严重的挑衅行为。”  
“等过几天船长身体缓过劲来，”贝克曼停顿了一下，“……‘交配’过后，基本就能恢复原样了。”  
草帽团的各位发誓自己听到了灰白头发的男人磨牙的声音。  
“好了，各自戒备。”贝克曼拍了下手，“这两天别让任何人打扰他们，解散！”

香克斯在第二天清晨醒来。  
和路飞相比勉强算得上肉体凡胎的红发男人对疼痛的感受更为真切，而当他努力睁开眼皮后，他发现自己的头也开始痛了。  
神奇的路飞，神奇的草帽小子，几乎把盛肉的盘子放满了房间的每一个角落，香克斯担忧的望着床头柜上那盘快要堆到天花板的带骨肉，大气儿都不敢喘一下，生怕下一秒就被活埋。  
“香克斯，吃肉！”  
一大块喷香的大排被怼到香克斯嘴边，香克斯觉得那上面欲落不落的油滴和自己的冷汗一样多，重伤员嗫嚅了几下，勉强从干涩的嗓子眼里挤出一句话。  
“渴，有酒吗？”  
路飞风风火火的冲了出去。  
路飞顶着一头大包端着鱼汤回来了。  
只要不守在香克斯身边就依然开朗友善的大男孩委委屈屈：“贝克曼说不许喝酒，乔巴说先吃清淡的。”  
赞美贝克曼，赞美乔巴，香克斯望着一边嘟囔“肉比较有营养”一边手忙脚乱拿勺子盛汤送过来的路飞，露出了无奈但安心的笑容。

体质出色，营养充足，香克斯没过几天就可以扶着路飞站起来了，他托按时来看诊的乔巴——也许是因为足够亲近，也许是因为本体是驯鹿，乔巴是唯一一个能在路飞严防死守下接近香克斯的医生——给贝克曼带了一句话，很快，雷德号上除了路飞和香克斯外空无一人。  
路飞对此一无所知，他现在每天除了觅食外唯一会关注的只有香克斯，他蠢蠢欲动，却又不清楚到底在期待什么，他下意识的觉得自己在等一个信号，等一个由香克斯发出的信号。  
信号如约而至。

路飞觉得有人在摸他，肩膀被推了推，接着顺着胸腹往下，这本该是个需要立刻清醒警戒的情况，但路飞下意识觉得很安全，仿佛左手在摸右手一般，所以睡眠质量向来很好的大男孩只是迷迷糊糊的翻转过身，甚至将肚皮大刺刺的朝上露出等待更多爱抚。  
但那只手并未久留，反而越来越向下，当路飞意识到自己嘘嘘的地方被握住时，瞌睡虫终于被驱离，他睁开眼睛，然后彻底清醒了。  
是香克斯。  
“香克斯？”路飞喃喃。  
叉着双腿跪在路飞腰间的香克斯听见动静，却并未停下手上的动作，他上半身低下去，可以称得上乖巧的用自己的脸颊蹭了路飞的，短暂的耳鬓厮磨后，又在路飞伸手去揽他脖颈时远离。  
路飞从未见过这样的香克斯，红发男人英俊的面容上一片潮红，额头微汗，眼睛却异常的明亮，衬得那三条狰狞的疤痕都透出些许妖媚。  
好漂亮……路飞撑着床坐起来贴近香克斯，这个动作让正主动往路飞阴茎上坐的香克斯一个踉跄，直愣愣的器官被挤在二人之间，骄傲的张扬着存在，路飞有些惊讶的低头看了看，他意识到自己从未如此硬过——偶尔早上会礼节性的升旗，但很快就会趴回去——他同样看了一眼香克斯的下腹，那里只是半勃，和香克斯表现出的堪称意乱情迷的行为对不上号。  
路飞伸手去摸，在手指接触到香克斯会阴部位的时候“咦。”了一声，极具行动力的年轻人轻松的把无意反抗的香克斯按得趴在床上，低下头去，当他抬起头时，鼻尖上沾了一些晶亮了液体。  
极度兴奋的路飞扒开香克斯的臀瓣，那里已经湿透了，连大腿内侧都在反射着卧室的灯光，私密的穴口已经张开了一点点，隐约可以看见嫩红的肠肉。路飞伸出食指按在皱褶边缘，几乎毫无阻隔的被吞入了第一个指节，温暖的肠壁热情极了，以至于路飞抽出手指时，带出了长长一缕透明的液体。  
香克斯从喉咙里发出不满的咕囔，但路飞决定先做自己想做的，他再次低下头，舔上那片水泽国度——香克斯惊呼着向前弹起，却被一只手牢牢地按住腰椎。  
这有点过了，香克斯攥紧床单，理智轻微回笼，羞得脖子都开始发红。他这几天因伤吃的清淡，作为待交配Omega的身体也本能的拒绝固体食物，所以并不会出现让人难堪的情景——但这不代表被舔到那种地方还能保持冷静，那可是路飞！是小了二十岁的后辈！  
——那是你的alpha。  
属于香克斯的羞耻心艰难的露了个头，很快又被Omega的本能压制了回去，他甚至主动将腿分的更大了些，方便路飞的探索。  
路飞不太确定自己在寻找的是不是一种“气味”，那种萦绕在鼻尖直冲脑海的诱惑让他根本把持不住，他舔过被液体打湿的每一个角落，收走令他魂牵梦萦的贡品，再将自己的气息烙印其上。  
年轻而又强大的alpha在标记他的领土，他用武力证明了他对领土的合法拥有权，他用灵活的唇舌劝导着城门开启，让他披坚持锐昂首进入。  
香克斯在大声的呻吟，甚至带了哭腔，他浑身都在颤抖，液体止不住的从下体淌出来，再被路飞吞咽，他感受到了恐惧，觉得再没有什么堵住那个缺口，他就会因为脱水死去。  
“你进来！你为什么不进来！”  
Omega的声音有些歇斯底里，伤势延后了交配的日期，本能的渴望却日复一日的叠加，每一日每一日，在alpha的保护欲与独占欲中沉淀发酵，如同陈年的佳酿，尚未开封，已然醉人，而当封口终于被允许开启时，香克斯几乎立刻就沉沦了，他偷袭了熟睡的路飞，试图主动骑上去纾解欲望， 但处于交配期的alpha讨厌被主导，就算路飞一无所知，仍然本能的打断了香克斯的节奏，将Omega拉入自己的掌控之中。  
Omega发出了挑衅般的邀请，已经稍许获得了心里满足的alpha决定接受，路飞松开按在香克斯腰间的手，紧窄翘挺的臀部立刻在大腿的支撑下抬到了适合插入的高度，alpha硕大的龟头抵在湿润的入口处，异常顺畅的被纳入，缓缓将周边的皱褶撑至平滑。  
当阴茎完全进入时，香克斯闷哼一声，精液溅在床单上，就算交配期的Omega不大以前端获取快感，阴茎高潮依然让香克斯双腿一软腰部下塌，路飞顺势环抱住劲瘦的腰身，满足的趴在香克斯背上，舔吻起形状漂亮的蝴蝶骨。  
“真棒啊……”路飞舒服的好似在梦游，果实能力者并不能彻底享受泡温泉的美好，但路飞现在感受到了，高热又湿润的甬道包裹着他，细细的水流冲刷着最敏感的头部，温暖的液体被挤压在肠壁与阴茎之间，再享受没有了。  
“又湿，又热，香克斯你怎么就这么棒——”路飞真诚的赞美，被初步满足后理智回归的香克斯几乎想原地刨个坑把自己埋了——或者先把路飞打死，再一起埋！  
“住口！！！”香克斯悲鸣，复又被路飞轻轻地顶弄催成了呻吟，顶弄的力度渐渐变大，咕啾咕啾的水声与啪啪的肉体拍击声让香克斯臊得无地自容，可惜理智归理智，本能归本能，Omega的本能在欢呼，在雀跃，在用赞美诗讴歌这场狂欢，讴歌这个正在占有他的alpha，这个他为自己选定的alpha，他年轻，健壮，强大，坚定，热情，勇敢，他是所有Omega都会向往的伴侣，他会是孩子的父亲——  
香克斯瞪大了眼睛，路飞正在狠狠的撞击他体内的某一点，那是第一次发情期后足有二十年没真正开启过的生殖腔口，香克斯很痛，痛极了，他怀疑那个从没受到过关注的器官已经退化，根本不可能接纳alpha的侵入，他开始语无伦次的求饶，但在他面前一向好说话的路飞不依不饶，依然死死顶着那一处，年轻的alpha从后方卡住Omega的脖子，大拇指按在皮下的腺体上微微使力，强迫Omega做出最后的臣服。  
“你说你是我的了！”路飞从喉咙深处发出低吼：“那就把你的全部都交给我！”  
泪水夺眶而出。  
香克斯分辨不出那是什么，可能有被迫低头的耻辱，可能有被后辈超越的欣慰，但更多的是回到港湾下锚时的安心感，路飞在向他索取一切，他为自己赢得了这个资格，所以香克斯理应交付这一切。  
入口打开了。  
alpha一往无前的撞了进去，那一瞬间的强烈快感让香克斯眼前发黑，再次射了出来，后方也在同时高潮，龟头被大股温热的液体冲刷，盛不下的液体挤出甬道，打湿大片床单，香克斯高高的向后仰起头，露出光洁的脖子，路飞眼也不眨的咬了下去。  
alpha开始成结，路飞体贴的拉长了自己，让香克斯不至于因为扭曲的姿势太过难受，橡胶手臂扭成奇怪的角度，支起香克斯无处借力的左肩，被彻底标记的隐约恐惧在路飞的行为里烟消云散，只剩下纯粹的满足感，香克斯闭上眼睛，感受逐渐张开的结带来的撕裂感与随之而来的受虐般的快感，扩张停止时，路飞开始射精，这过程远比普通男性来的持久而漫长，香克斯哆嗦着，过短的间隔让他无法射精，只有淅淅沥沥的前列腺液小股小股的落下来。

半梦半醒间，香克斯感到有人在摸他的腹部，温热的掌心伴随着低低的私语，似乎在表达某种期待。随后，香克斯被温暖的水流包裹，还是那个人在帮他清洁身体，香克斯想要醒来，但某种意志在希望他继续休息，那是种非常奇特的链接感，仿佛在和他的大脑直接对话，三分建议三分劝导和四分撒娇一样的强求，疲惫的身体认同了这个要求，于是香克斯放松了对自己的控制，沉入遥远的黑甜乡中。  
梦中有他所向往的一切美好。

end


End file.
